What if 2
by Aisa Bellvard
Summary: Continuation from What if 1: After becoming adults, GoM now became children! And this time the things will get worse! What will they do to escape from the fate?
1. Chapter 1

Helloooooo! Here I am! Readers demand, readers gain! Actually I melt from happiness when I saw reader's request to make a sequence! So I decide to work on this fic!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke, it's a Fujimaki Tadatoshi work.

The continuation from What if (for those who haven't read), What if 2 (what a creative title, isn't it?)

The first time they turned into adults, and now, they became child, why does the destiny keeps hitting them with such ferocity?

Sorry for language errors and lack of grammar. Good reading!

_**What if 2 **_

**Chapter 01:** What if GoM member turned into children?

The GoM members and their friends were on a temple. After tuning into adults, they tried hard to go back to normal, and at the end, leaded by Hikaru, the touristic guide and fake sorcerer, they could change again, but… They didn't change back to their usual age… They became too small… And now, they're troubled once more by the age altering problem…

"So Short…" Kagami flinched his eyes while looking at the little Kuroko.

Every member of the GoM was small. Chubby faces, pink cheeks, big eyes, tiny hands. They were children again, little children around five years old. Their clothes (the ones that they used when they were adults) were loose on their bodies, falling over the ground.

"C-cute!" Momoi blurted out with her cheeks flushing.

"Ah…" Hikaru, the sorcerer, sighed heavily slapping his own face.

"May we know how to turn back?"

The voice came from a little Midorima, whose spectacles were falling from his face because they were too big for him. He had a chubby face, big eyelashes, and even with his furrowed eyebrows his face just didn't give any seriousness feeling because it was childish and lovable.

"We need to become normal fast." Akashi ordered, but his voice was so child-like they couldn't take it by an order.

"As I said, just wash the coin with regular water or dry it and you'll return to your usual ages." The sorcerer explained calmly

"I'll crush Kisechin if it doesn't work this time~" Murasakibara, the taller among the child and the only one who looked like to be around six year old.

"Let me do it!" Aomine growled stealing the coin from Kise's hands "We don't need any more problems!"

They were so fluffy. Even thought Aomine was growling, his child-like face made it seem sweet.

And so the little Aomine did the work. First he dropped water on the coin, washing it and all the people on the temple expected GoM change. Nothing happened. Secondly, he tried to dry the coin with his baggy clothes, and they waited again, also, nothing has changed.

"Why are we still in this form?" Little Kuroko asked with his low voice.

"Eh?" the sorcerer frowned, confused. "It isn't right… The curse should have gone by the time you washed or dried it…" He took the coin from Aomine's hands.

"Why aren't we changing back?-ssu" Little Kise said with his childish voice.

"I-I don't know…" Hikaru analyzed the cursed coin. "There's something strange about the curse…"

"It means we can't turn back?" Akashi had a slight worried tone.

"I don't know… really…" The sorcerer gave a pity look "I'm sorry, I will search about this curse immediately… But, for now…"

"We can't go back to our normal lives…?" the tanned small boy clenched his tiny fists.

"I promise I'll search a way to turn you back this time, I'm curious about this curse too… But you'll have to wait a bit longer."

Hikaru swore by heart that he would help, but none of the GoM members were happy. Receiving help was good, however… They would have to stay away from their lives again?

"Boys" Momoi took Kuroko on her arms, worriedly "You should stay on Akashi's house again I suppose… Until we find a way to turn you back again…"

"Yes, we will help you out this time!" Takao grinned.

"We will help that sorcerer right there to search about the curse" Myiaji confirmed.

"And take care of you, of course." Himuro smiled.

"I-I'm sorry for letting you turn into a child, b-but I'll help this time!" Sakurai almost cried seeing the little Aomine.

"We will stay at my house." Akashi said.

"It is good that you have a place to stay, but different from before when you were adults… We can't let child alone, can we?" Momoi looked at Kuroko on her arms that had an expressionless, yet cute face. His t-shirt was covering his whole body and falling on Momoi's arms.

"She is right!" Kagami shouted "If children hang around on the streets, people will notice and take you to a police station to find your parents and that would be a big, very big trouble!"

"We are dependent now… Every place we go, we have to be accompanied by older people… Though we are teenagers on our minds, our bodies are that of a child." Midorima said cleverly, trying uselessly to adjust his big glasses.

"We can take turns taking care of them!" Myiaji suggested "I mean, each day one of us stay with them, and if they need to go somewhere, their friends must promptly offer help."

"No!" Momoi protested, hugging little Kuroko "Not all of you know how to take care of children," she glared to Kagami "so I'll stay with them every day!"

"Momoi-san I can't breathe" little Kuroko struggled effortlessly to escape from the girl's grasp, but failed.

"But we are not children-nanodayo" the green haired frowned.

"Yes-ssu! We can take care of ourselves! An adult is only needed when we need to go out, so they can take the responsibility for us!" Kise said determined

"I don't think it's a good idea, it's better to have someone watching over you, we don't know about the curse this time, it can get worse or you can simply get free from it before we do a thing..." Hikaru tried to convince them.

They understood that the situation wasn't favorable and that the curse could have unknown effects this time, and they got silent with Hikaru's statement.

"Who will take care of them right now?" Kagami looked around dissipating the heavy mood around the little boys.

"Let's decide by Rock, paper and scissors!" Takao said in a competitive tone.

Then Kagami, Himuro and Takao would do the game first and after, Miyaji and Sakurai would replace whoever lost on the game; and the results were: Kagami put rock, Himuro and Takao put Paper. But there was a third option there, a real pair of scissors among the three hands of the boys.

"What-" Kagami took a step backwards

"I don't want anyone messing my house…" Little Akashi was the one putting the sharp scissors and narrowing his mismatched eyes.

"Akashi!" Momoi put Kuroko on the ground and ran, taking Akashi and lifting him from the ground to the height of her head, holding the boy by his ribcage.

"Let me down." He showed the pair of scissors to her.

"Hey! Don't play with those things!" Takao stole the scissors from the red haired's hand.

Little Akashi's face darkened and he started emitting a dark aura for being contradicted. Everyone knew they couldn't oppose the captain, even when he was on his child form.

"Such a scary child!" Takao trembled internally "I don't want to meet this guy when he goes back to his teens."

"By the way, you can't point dangerous things to people, Akashi-kun…" the pink haired girl looked on the boy's eyes.

"Momochin~" The little Murasakibara pulled the girl's skirt "I'm tired" he yawned.

"Oh." She placed Akashi down "We should go home now..." She looked to the teenagers, as if pleading for help.

"All right, I'll go today…" Kagami sighed. "Coach can't even wonder Kuroko got smaller… And it would be really good if she didn't find out about this curse …"

"Then, we will go with Hikaru-san to research this curse thing" Miyaji told.

"We won't make a fuss on your house, right, Akashi-chan?" Momoi ruffled the boy's hair.

"I'll see you later, Atsushi…" Himuro patted the purple-haired's head, then looked directly to Kagami and spoke in english "You'd better take a good care of them, Taiga, don't make them cry."

"Yeah, I know!" Kagami responded in english.

"Tch. English speakers… Couldn't they just talk Japanese?" Miyaji got irritated.

"I-I'm sorry for not helping!" Sakurai bowed to little Aomine "I'll come to your place tomorrow, to check on you."

"Don't worry. I'll take good care of Dai-chan too…" Momoi smiled softly.

The older boys (except for Kagami) went with Hikaru that instructed them to do something at the libraries and bookstores from the city. Kagami Walked with Momoi and the girl had a long talk with her parents, trying to make up an excuse acceptable enough for her absence from home for the next days.

"Talk to them!" she whispered to Kagami "Say that we are on a training camp!"

"Oh-Ah" Kagami tried to find words to speak when she put the phone next to his mouth "It's Aomine here, me Satsuki and the team were on a training camp! " he tried to mimic the tanned teen's voice. "Why is my voice strange? I'm cold! Anyways, no need to worry, I'll take care of her and left her safe at home when the camp ends!"

"See, mother?"Momoi immediately put the phone on her ears again "I'll go back when the training camp ends! I talk to you tomorrow! Bye!" she ended the call.

The girl sighed. Kagami also sighed, he had to imitate his arch rival and lie at the same time, that was tiresome. And carrying many children was difficult. Momoi was carrying little Kuroko with one of her arms and holding little Aomine's hand with the other arm.

Kise climbed on Kagami and asked to be carried, Murasakibara grabbed Kagami's pants to walk along with him; Kagami hold Midorima's hand against his will and Akashi was walking alone proudly.

.

.

.

**At Akashi's House…**

"First of all, we need to get some clothes because those are big for them…" the pink haired girl looked at the children that seemed to wear dresses, because the T-shirts they were using were falling over the ground.

"I don't want to go shopping now… And I don't know how to buy children's clothes" Kagami shook his head

"Can you take care of all of them until I come back?" the girl raised her brow.

"Yeah… I guess…"

"Take my credit card…" little Akashi offered.

"Okay…" she smiled. "Then I'll be going…" she said hesitantly, she didn't want to let the boys alone with Kagami.

She left home with a pain on her heart, worried about the wellbeing of those boys.

It didn't last long for her to come back. When she arrived, the children were playing cards with Kagami, quietly. They really had a teenager's behavior. She showed the clothes to them.

"I don't' want the pink one!" Aomine shouted

"I want!" Kise's eyes glittered

"There are candies pattern on this one~" the purple haired was drooling.

Kagami suspired, bored. It would be a long, long night.

"Let's divide the rooms" Momoi sat down on the sofa. "It's not good letting them alone on a room… They may be afraid of the dark" she hugged little Kuroko.

"Momoi-san we are not children… We're only with the appearance of children…" Kuroko spoke with a flat voice.

"Bu-But…" she blushed "So cute~!" she grasped the boy again.

"Momoichi, Am I cute too~? -ssu" little Kise climbed on the sofa.

"Yes~!" she smiled patting the boy's head.

"Anyway…" Kagami sweat dropped "About the room they will occupy…"

"Well… They don't want to be treated as children, right?" she looked to the boys "then, I think they can sleep alone… Only their bodies regressed, not their minds…" she was disappointed.

"That sorcerer, Hikaru gave us his number, right?" Kagami said "We will talk to him tomorrow, and I believe Himuro and the others will come here to visit you…"

"Well it's late… Let's sleep now…" the girl smiled.

Each one of them stayed on a room, just like when they were adults. But what Kagami and Momoi didn't know it's that the curse would affect them strongly this time… They would find it soon, as soon as the morning arrived…

.

.

.

**Next day,**

**Morning**

Momoi almost fall from the bed when she heard a sound. It was her cellphone. Who would call so earlier on the morning?

"Who is it?"

[Sorry for calling you now, It's Hikaru!]

"Ah- have you found something yet?"

[Yeah! I stayed all night long searching and finally found something quite troublesome!]

"What?"

[Last time their curse affected only their bodies, but their mental age remained the same, but now, it seem that every time the curse strikes, it get stronger and that's why we couldn't release them by washing or drying the coin…]

"And that means-"

[There may be some collateral effects, you'll notice when you see, I need you to tell me if you perceive strange behaviors, some body changes or something like that…]

"I will!"

**CRASH **

A loud sound came from the insides of the house. She frowned and calmly walked with smooth steps on the ground to reach at the place where the sound came from.

"Wait a moment, please, something is happening, I'll check here…" she whispered.

It was the living room, where the boys were playing cards last night. She hid herself behind the wall of the entrance, and in three seconds, she stepped into the place.

"Uh-"the teal haired boy had a gloomy face, looking to the ground.

"Tetsu-kun?!" Momoi was surprised.

And her eyes widened when she looked at the ground, the same direction the boy was looking: there were glass pieces all over the ground and flowers. And the little Kuroko was looking with one of his fingers on his mouth, wearing a scared expression.

"Sorry…" he looked at the glass shattered on the ground.

"Aw~" Momoi picked him up "Don't worry Tetsu-kun, but…How did you break a flower vase?"

"I was shooting my pillow around the room, then it hit the vase…" he looked directly into the pink haired eyes, with his big light-blue eyes.

"Ah- " she blushed "I'll clean this up, but Tetsu-kun, you know you shouldn't play those things inside the house, even more, inside Akashi's house… I'll talk to him but he may get very angry for someone messing up his house…"

"Sorry…" he looked down

"Wait…" she froze "Tetsu-kun… Why were you playing… here?"

"I wanted to play…" he said with a childish voice "Playing is fun!" he smiled cheerfully.

Although she found lovable the way he smiled, she noticed that the person she was holding on her arms now was very, very different from the Tetsu she knew. Kuroko Tetsuya, the sixth phantom player, known by his lack of presence and also his emotions, was displaying such emotions easily?

"What's wrong? Don't you enjoy playing?" the boy played with some strands of the pink hair, entertained.

Then, after some minutes in a deep concentration she understood that the boy on her arms was no longer the teenager Kuroko. The real Kuroko would never play and broke things on other people's house, even more if it was Akashi's, and he wouldn't show such emotions in front of other so easily.

"Hikaru-san!" Momoi shouted on her phone

[What?!]

"You need to find a way to release them from this curse fast! Tetsu-kun is-"

[Girl?! Hey, pinky girl!]

"TETSU-KUN IS BECOMING A REAL CHILD!"

On the other side of the line, Hikaru dropped his cellphone, frightened. He gulped.

"That was what I was afraid of happening…"

There's no way to come back now?! Kuroko suddenly acts like a child, what's happening?! What will happen to all members of GoM? Will they be capable of escape from the fate?

Did you like? Did you hate?

I saw some rainbow when writing about child GoM, they're too cute for my brain! And next chapter they'll be even cuter than before!It's too much cuteness it doesn't really look like a curse, right?

See ya, readers!


	2. Chapter 2

Hiiiiii!

The second chapter of What if 2!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke, it's a Fujimaki Tadatoshi work!

Thanks to **Mich95**, **Lady Kururu**, **CherryPop0120**, **Caliko Neko**, **Ginpachi-sensei** and **UseMyImagination **reviews! Thanks to all the readers and followers of the story!

Sorry if you find language erros and lack of grammar, I'm not a native, so tell me if there's something wrong!

**Chapter 02: **Lovely Children for Lovely Teens

After Momoi calmed down, she cleaned the ground, placed Kuroko on the sofa, woke Kagami up and told him what was happening, she explained everything Hikaru had told her before, when she was on the phone.

"Wait, wait!" the redhead gestured "You're telling me Kuroko actually became a child, mentally talking, while we were sleeping?!Impossible!"

"Yes! I didn't believe at first, but take a look at him…" She looked to teal haired boy which was entertained playing with her cellphone, with a smile on his small face.

"No way!" Kagami gasped.

"Hikaru-san said it is the curse… He'd said this time the curse is stronger and that they'll regress, yesterday it was their bodies, today it was Kuroko's mental age… If the others also have those symptoms… Who knows what will change on them tomorrow…" she said in a sad tone.

"We need to solve this faster!" Seirin's ace sweated, nervous.

"Hikaru-san said he would talk to an archeologist that knows about the cursed treasure the coin came from… I hope he finds a way to turn them back… Or Tetsu-kun will…" she hid her face on her hands and cried.

"Calm down! I'm nervous too… I don't like those guys from GoM except from Kuroko, but I don't wish anything bad to them…" he sighed. "Let's take care of them for now… That sorcerer and the others will find a way to help sooner or later…"

"**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**" a loud pinch voice came from the room's area.

Momoi and Kagami Hurried to find who was crying, it was Kise. He grabbed Kagami's leg and cried out loud.

"Hey, don't grab me!" he shook his leg pull the boy away "Why are you crying?"

"M-My bed!" he cried

"What's wrong with your bed Ki-chan?" Momoi kneeled to reach the boy's level.

"…Hmn… snif" he made a crybaby face again

"Do you want me to go take a look with you?" she asked softly and the blonde nodded.

"Ki-chan also became a child…" Momoi sighed on her own mind.

The room where Kise had been sleeping was normal, but he said something about his bed. She took a look at the bed.

"Oh-" it was the only sound she could express. The words refused to go out from her mouth.

His sheets were wet. Yes. That was the reality now. The beautiful blonde model and prodigy at basketball, known as the copycat was now having troubles with wet sheets. A sad destiny, she thought.

"I-I didn't want to! I don't pee on bed anymore!" the boy almost cried.

"It's ok Ki-chan…" she ruffled the boy's hair "I guess at your age is hard to control your bladder…" she looked nervous at the sheets "Ask Kagami to help you taking a bath, you need to wash yourself and change your clothes, I'll take care of the wet sheets and clothes…"

She picked some new clothes and handed to the boy that ran happily to the living room. Not much later, when Momoi was still taking the sheets off the bed.

"_What the fuck?!_ I'm not helping him to bath!" Kagami walked into the room soundly, growling.

"Shhh!"Momoi gestured "Watch your mouth!" she looked to little Kise and little Kuroko that were accompanying him. "He can't take a bath alone, he is only five!"

"I'm not a babysitter! I don't know how to do this kind of… _work!_" the red haired said with shame.

"Or you help him bathing or you'll have to wash the sheets!" she furrowed her browns and crossed her arms.

"I prefer the sheets!"

Momoi sighed. He could be so insensible and speak bad words in front of children. She helped little Kise to take a bath. After the work was done, she took a look at the other GoM member's rooms. It was almost time for breakfast. She woke them up and guided them to the kitchen.

"Boys… How are you feeling?" she asked smoothly, trying to discover if their mentalities were intact or if they also changed as Kise and Kuroko.

"I'm hungry!" Aomine said in his brave tone, his personality was the same even when he was a child.

"I'm hungry too~" little Murasakibara said lazily.

Akashi and Midorima stayed quiet, but she could see on their eyes that they were also pleading for food, only didn't want to admit.

"I'll cook right now, what do you want?"

"Where's Kurokocchi?" the little Kise looked around to search for his friend "Kurokocchi is missing…"

"Ah! Tetsu-kun was playing on the living room! I'll bring him here and start cooking, just wait for a bit more!"

She reached the living room, and there was the little Kuroko still playing with her cellphone. She took him on her arms and when she went back to the kitchen, she almost dropped the bluenette.

Murasakibara was climbing on the furniture, stretching his arm, to reach the higher shelf of the kitchen's cupboard, and Midorima was watching him from the ground.

"Mukkun!" she put Kuroko down, and took Murasakibara away from the furniture. "What are you doing?!"

"I wanted the cookies, but I can't catch them with my height, so I climbed…" he responded calmly.

"I want cookies too" Midorima looked to Momoi.

"I got it! I'll prepare breakfast for you and you can eat cookies later, so sit quietly and wait, please! And there's no cookies on the last shelf!" she almost got desperate. Taking care of children was tiresome, and it was still morning she had all day long to watch them.

"My god… How will we deal with their children selves? They are so… _Cute_, but… Taking care of six of them at the same time is…"

She sighed once more and prayed for the sorcerer to find out fast a way to release them from this troublesome curse.

.

.

.

The morning was full for both Momoi and Kagami. They tried to divide the boys, each one would take care of three, but it didn't work because no matter the number, they were very energetic.

By the afternoon, Kagami was exhausted and Momoi was still trying to play with the boys, worried because Hiraku hadn't contacted her since the morning.

The doorbell rang. Momoi left the boys up to Kagami's care and ran to answer the door.

"Gah-"Momoi got scared.

"H-hi…"

It was Sakurai, he was trembling and had tear forming on his eyes… A shadow appeared behind him.

"Hi!"

The bespectacled black haired boy greeted with his fox face.

"E-Eh?" a drop of sweat rolled down Momoi's face. "Captain Imayoshi…?"

"Hello, Momoi-chan! How are you…?" he grinned.

"I-I'm sorry!" Sakurai cried.

.

.

.

"Humn…" Shoichi Imayoshi, Toou's captain mumbled understanding Momoi's explanations. "I found strange Sakurai was apologizing more than normal when I asked about Aomine, Then I followed him, but… I didn't think it would be this serious…"

"I'm sorry… We are already receiving help… I believed the less people knew it, better it was… But…" she looked to Toou's captain.

"If I haven't seen with my own eyes, I wouldn't have believed… But, we have a big trouble here… How can we help them?"

"We're waiting for the sorcerer's answer… He said he'd help us… For now we're just taking care of them since their mental age regressed… It would be a big help if you could go out with Dai-chan, I mean, Aomine-kun…" the pink haired requested concerned.

"Go out?" Imayoshi raised his eyebrows

"Yes. He is a child full of energy…" she sighed… "Kagami-kun can't take care of all six… I would take Tetsu-kun with me, Himuro-san will surely take Mukkun, and happily if Takao-kun a Miyaji-kun willingly took Midorima-kun, It would be easier to take care of Ki-chan and Akashi-kun only…"

"Hum…" Imayoshi took a deep breathe, thinking about doing the favor

"I'll! I promised I would help this time!" Sakurai said determined.

"Ah-" The black haired captain sighed "It's troublesome…"

"Yes, please, we're tired!" She begged him. "Taking care of six of them simultaneously is hard! But if we split them up, maybe…"

"**GAHHHHHH!"**

They heard a scream. It seemed to be Kagami's. The three teenagers ran to assist Seirin's ace.

Kagami's jaw was dropped. The little Aomine was messing the clothes of one drawers of the chest of drawers from Akashi's room.

"Don't mess it! That little sociopath will kill you!" Kagami desperately lifted Little Aomine.

"Get me down your double browed giant!" the tanned boy growled.

"Dai-chan!" Momoi hurried to take the boy on her arms "You can't treat people like that!"

"I don't like him!" the boy shouted

"A-ah…" Imayoshi sighed "It seems we will have a lot of trouble to take care of him…"

"Aomine-kun, I have good news for you!" the pink haired girl said smiling "Those onii-chan will take you to play outside!" she pointed to Sakurai and Imayoshi.

"Eh?!" the tanned boy used a gangster tone "But what about you?!"

"I'm going to take Tetsu-kun…"

"That's not fair!" the boy growled "Why do I have to go with those two?! I don't like the fox eyed guy, he seems wicked and the other one is very weak, a herbivore!"

"W-Wicked…? Herbivore…?" Momoi sweated "Aomine-kun where did you hear those words?"

"On Tv, of course!" he responded ingenuously.

"Kagami-kun… Don't let him watch Tv, **please**…" the girl gave a dead glance to the red haired.

"Now… We will play a lot… Aomine…" Imayoshi grinned.

"Guh-" Aomine hid himself behind the pink haired, sacred of his double faced captain. "I don't want!"

"Aomine-kun, you'll have a lot of fun! They can play basketball with you!"

"Basketball?" a glimmer surged on his dark blue eyes.

Then, Toou's little ace accepted the offer of going out with his teammates. Momoi sighed in relief and hoped the boy behave during his small absence from home.

"Tetsu-kun," she called the boy "Let's go to a library, try to find something about your curse…"

"Library?" the teal haired boy asked innocently

"And after that, we will eat ice cream!" she smiled

"Ice cream!" he said happily.

"Ehhh~ ssu?!" a pinch voice said surprised

"Ki-chan!" Momoi found the little boy grabbing her skirt.

"I want to go out and eat ice cream too!" he made puppy eyes "I want, I want!" he jumped repeatedly

"Hum…" the pink haired pitied the small blonde wailing at her knees "Ok… You can come too…"

"Wiiiii~ I will go out with Momoicchi and Kurokocchi~!" he jumped from happiness.

The girl suspired. One more child to take care of… What had she done to deserve that? She was never bad with children, but taking care of so many… For her luck, they had real friends that concern about them and tried to help even on this kind of difficult situations.

"So Kagami-kun, would you take care of Akashi-kun, Mukkun and Midorima-kun while we're outside?" Momoi asked after explaining about their absence.

"Ah…" Kagami sighed, reluctantly saying "Ok…"

"Thank you!" she smiled.

The Toou's teens left with Aomine and after that, Momoi left with Kuroko and Kise. Kagami looked at the little boys, who stayed in the house: Midorima was playing with his lucky item, a green toad.

"Pitiful." Kagami thought

Murasakibara was watching Tv, a cooking show, and Akashi was playing with chess pieces, yes, not playing chess, but playing _with_ chess pieces. The red haired teenager couldn't find words to describe that. They turned from prodigy players to useless children. Truly pitiful.

"Well, they're very concentrated on whatever they're doing… I'm tired… I will take a nap… It's not like they would do something dangerous, I'll sleep right here…" Seirin's ace thought

"Hey boys, I'll take a nap here, if you need something don't be shy, call me at any time!" he tried to smile.

"Okay~" Murasakibara answered.

Kagami lied on the wooden ground, and closed his eyes. Not much after, he was snoring soundly already. Akashi started glaring at the teenager.

"He looks like a giant" the little green haired put the toad on Kagami's head.

"Yes…" Little Akashi approached the sleeping Kagami.

"He's a giant…"Murasakibara teamed up with the other two "and enemy of children!"

"Why?" the little red haired was puzzled

"Kise told me that this giant preferred washing the sheets than bathing him…"

"He's bad!" the red haired frowned "A threat to us!"

"Let's tie him up!" Midorima said determined.

"I'll take some sheets…" Akashi smiled mischievously

.

.

.

**An hour after…**

Kagami slowly opened his eyes when he heard the doorbell ringing. He tried to stand up, but his arms seemed to be on a strange position. They were tied on his back.

"H-huh?" his eyes widened

"That's right, giant…" Little Akashi was sitting on Kagami's belly. "We've captured you, there's nowhere to run…"

"Let's torture him!" Midorima suggested "Murasaki, the glutton, will be the executioner, My King!"

"Yes, I agree" the little red haired acted as a King.

"N-no! Wait! Your brats! Get off me!" Kagami Struggled and the tree boys tried to conceal him with their tiny arms.

"S-Someone HELP ME!" the teen redhead shouted, swinging his tied body from right to left.

The green haired child was pressuring Kagami's left arm against the ground, Murasakibara was holding the other arm, and Akashi was looking down on Kagami.

"Let's torture the giant! He's an enemy of us, children!" Midorima narrowed his green eyes.

"GAAHHHHH!" Kagami screamed when Murasakibara pinched him with a pencil.

And in the middle of the struggle that Kagami was against the boys, a silhouette dropped by the entrance door of the living room, where the three little children and "the giant" were.

"Taiga?" a familiar voice sounded.

The children stopped their torture session and paid attention to the newcomer, and so did Kagami.

"_You_-" Seirin's ace had a surprised expression on face "What are you doing here, Tatsuya?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What is Himuro doing at Akashi's house? How Momoi and Imayoshi group are doing? Do they really know how to take care of children? What about the sorcerer? Did he find a way to turn them back before the curse strikes again?

Let's wait until the next chapter to see!

Did you like? Aren't they cute (and pests when they want)?


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! The third chapter from What if 2 series!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroko no Basuke, it's a Fujimaki Tadatoshi work!

Sorry for the delay! I'm full of college stuff to do, and I'll probably be occupied at least until the middle of next week, so I'm posting the chapter right now! Sorry for delaying the chapter!

Thanks to **CherryPop0120**, **knight09**, **Ginpachi-sensei**, Wolf-M and **UseMyImagination** reviews! Thanks to all readers and followers!

X-X

**Chapter 03: **AChild will always mimic its parents.

"You-" Seirin's ace had a surprised expression "What are you doing here, Tatsuya?"

"I should be asking too… What's going on here, Taiga" the black haired was surprised by the view of children around Kagami, tying him up.

"Ah-" the teen red haired remembered "Help me here!"

Himuro approached the children

"Now children, it's time to stop teasing this big brother of yours…" he smiled softly to the children

"He is a giant, an enemy of children!" Midorima stated

"He must bow to a King …" Akashi said

"He is a bad guy!" Murasakibara frowned

"You're the pests here!" Kagami growled to them.

"No, no children, you can't play such things…" Himuro shook his head in a negative way "If you do bad things for the giant only because he did it to you, you're being no different from him…"

The child paid attention to the black haired, and thought for some seconds.

"B-But, he…"some tears started to appear on the purple haired's eyes "He preferred sheet instead of playing with Kisechin"

"Even so," Himuro glared deadly to Kagami for a brief second and put a smiling face to look to Murasakibara again "You shouldn't do bad things to this onii-chan…"

He kneeled to ruffle the purple haired hair. It was funny that he now had to kneel to look on the boys eyes, before he had to look above to see his friend face.

"I brought candies, if you promise you won't do bad things to onii-chan, I'll give them to you."

"Candies?!" Little Murasakibara drooled

"Yes" Himuro laughed. "Here…" he handed a colorful and big lollipop to the younger ace of Yosen.

He felt some looks above him. Akashi and Midorima had their big eyes fixed on Himuro, with some kind of expectation.

"I have candies for you too" he smiled and the children smiled, running to the teenager.

"Hey, don't forget about me!" Kagami howled

"Calm down…"

Himuro gifted the children with candies, and when they sat quietly to eat the candies, he untied his angry brother.

"They're pests!" the redhead was upset.

"They're not, they are only children… It's just that you don't know how to deal with children at all" the black haired shook his head in disappointment "But if you want so hard take vengeance, why don't you do this…" he whispered something to his little brother

"Oh-! You're an evil genius!"

"Of course you can only do it after they get back to normal…"

"Thank you onii-chan!" the children came to thank the black haired, with happy faces. Kagami watched them, a bit envious of his older brother.

"Damn Tatsuya… How could he deal so well with children! They listened to him so easily!"

.

.

.

**Meanwhile, on the streets, **

**Imayoshi, Sakurai and little Aomine,**

Imayoshi walked on the left side of Aomine, holding the boy's hand, whilst Sakurai walked on the other side, holding the other hand of the little tanned boy.

"Let's test your talent for basket!" Toou's captain smiled like a fox

"Eh-" Sakurai got scared of his scheming captain.

"Don't look at me like that, Sakurai. I'm just curious to discover if his talent remains when he is a child… Isn't that right, Ao-chan?" he looked at the little boy

"I like basketball!" the boy responded with an irritated face "But I didn't want to come with you guys! Humpft!" he turned his face to his front, to not look at the two teens which were walking alongside with him.

As they walked, some people were looking at them, a bunch of old women were whispering something.

"Hey- Look," one of the women commented

"Ah, Those two teens and" a woman inspired air, as if she would shout "What?" she talked a little loud, and lowered her voice after realizing she caught some attention from other people.

"See? Those Youngsters those days…" the other old woman shook her head negatively

" Look at that child, of course it's adopted, just look at the color of his skin! They didn't even tried to find a child similar to them! "

"Those homosexual couples adopting child, they think it's good!" the old woman snatched her head

"Look at that child, it's obvious that little boy isn't happy!"

"Sure he isn't! He has two fathers and people do talk bad things about teen couples those days, even more a homosexual teen couple!"

"And they're too young to raise a child…"

"Yes, this generation of youngsters is lost already…"

"I'm sorry!" Sakurai bowed to apologize the old woman that looked towards him with repulse.

"Hey, don't apologize!" Imayoshi grabbed the boy's collar and dragged him away from those old ladies.

"B-but…! They're annoyed by our presence, I should…" the boy had teary eyes

"You don't need to! They're the ones at fault and they irritate me, supposing wrong things about other people's life and acting as if they're right. You don't need to bow to people like that."

"That old hags!" The little Aomine said in an angry tone "Old hags! Grrr" shouted to the ladies, growling to them like an animal.

"Shhhh" Imayoshi covered the boy's mouth, desperate because of the attention the little boy attracted. "Don't shout like that in front of people, and don't say bad things about them!"

"But they are!" the tanned boy grinded his teeth "They said bad things about us! I want to kick them!"

"Waaa" Sakurai got desperate "Captain, he is learning wrong things!"

"Listen to me, Aomine" Imayoshi put a serious look on his face "You can't say those things in front of people ok, even if you think they are bad, don't say that, just keep the bad things on your head, not on your mouth. Learrn how to deceive people by making them think you like them, it's the art of deceiving…"

"Understood" the boy nodded

"Waa! Captain you're teaching him wrong things too!" Sakurai messed his own hair.

"Quiet, weakling herbivore!" Aomine narrowed his eyes to Sakurai

"I'm sorry!" the brunette hide himself behind Imayoshi, afraid of the dark eyes of the little tanned boy

"Aomine, What have I just told you?" Toou's captain sighed

"Oh-" the little boy remembered "Grr…" then he growled to Sakurai without saying any word.

"Then, let's find a basketball court to test your talent." The black haired struck Aomine's hair smoothly.

"Basketball!" the boy said in joy, with a shine of happiness on his eyes.

And the tree headed somewhere in the city, searching a basketball open court.

.

.

.

**Somewhere on the city,**

Momoi walked with the little boys, Kuroko on her arms and Kise grabbed her skirt, walking by her side with a happy smile on face.

"Do you feel happy?" the girl smiled to the little blonde

"Yes! We ate ice cream! It was delicious!"

"Tetsu-kun did you like the ice cream too?" the pink haired looked to the gloomy boy and he nodded with a faint smile on his lips.

Her ears caught a mumbling between two women who were looking strange at her.

"What an outrageous teen!" one of them whispered

"Yes, she is carrying a child! Look at the teal haired boy, he seems so sad!"

"Of course, having a teenager mother doesn't seem to be the best life!"

"And she drags that other boy with her!"

"Must be her little brother!"

"And he doesn't even look like her! He must be a half-blood brother!"

Momoi felt the urge to shout at that disrespectful woman, but she refrained herself from lowing at their level, furthermore, she couldn't show a bad adult model in front of children.

"Now, we will go to the library to search books that can help finding out about the curse~" the pink haired tried to energize the boys "And you can read good stories there~"

"Yay!" Kise jumped from happiness

.

.

.

**Back to Akashi's house,**

The three boys were sleeping on the couch of the living room. Himuro and Kagami watched them. They were so small that all of them fitted on the same couch.

"So, you said you wanted to tell me something… " the red haired said serious

"Yes." The black haired had a worried face "You know that sorcerer asked me and their other friends" he looked to the children "To search on libraries about old history books…"

"Yeah, I remember…"

"I went yesterday, and today also… That sorcerer told the curse could get stronger, so we don't know how much time we have left, I mean, the curse can remain this time if we don't find anything soon…"

"I know, I'm also worried, but even the sorcerer doesn't know why the curse turned out like this…"

"That's precisely why I came today, besides visiting Atsushi…" Himuro narrowed his eyes in uneasiness "Look at this…" he picked an old book's page and showd to kagami

"Wait, you took it from a book from library, it's a crime, you- gah" the red haired gasped when he saw the picture on the page "Where did you find this?!"

"I had the same reaction… Actually it's not from any book I was reading… It was on the ground, I found it when I dropped a coin and looked above the book's shelves…"

"So… Someone may have let it… But… Why and who?"

"I don't know Taiga… We may contact that sorcerer when everyone gets here…" he said in a whisper "I wonder what will happen from now on…"

The two teens immersed in a deep pondering state, worried for their little friends.

.

.

.

**Momoi and the children, **

**On the streets…**

The pink haired walked happily at the streets, Little Kuroko walked on the ground, because he wanted to walk alone, she felt sad by letting him go, but she couldn't help when he asked with his big blue eyes.

Kise walked on her other side, happily jumping and walking, singing childish songs. He stopped walking when he saw someone, walking amongst a crowd of people on the street.

"Ki-chan…?" the pink haired girl stopped walking and looked at the boy.

"Ah-" a bright smile merged on the blonde's face.

Immediately, he got free from Momoi's hand and ran to the middle of the crowd, grabbing and hanging on someone's leg.

"Kasamatsucchi~!" the blonde kid smiled happily.

"Ah?"

Kasamatsu Yukio, the captain from Kaijou basketball's team looked down, to the boy hanging on his leg and widened his eyes whilst a drop of sweet rolled down his face as he said:

"Kise…?"

Momoi watched the scene, regretting for bringing the blonde along with her. And Kasamatsu was startled, staring at the happy little boy at his knees height.

"Hee~ Found you Kasamatsucchi~"

X-X

One more friend to help?! What will Kasamatsu do?! And what about the sorcerer, did he find out a cure?!

Don't miss next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Heloooooo!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke, it's a Fujimaki Tadatoshi work.

Thanks for **purpleinkpen**, **aibeloved**, **Wolf- M** and **knight09** reviews! Thanks to all the readers and followers!

X-X

**Chapter 04: **When you think it can't get worse, it does!

"Kise…?"

Kasamatsu was startled, staring at the happy little boy on his knees

"Hee~ Found you Kasamatsucchi~"

"Wha-" he twinkled, staring at the blonde kid astonished

"He looks exactly like Kise!" he thought "Ah- Maybe this is a prank and Kise paid this kid to come after me to see my face when I see his young version? That idiot!"

Kasamatsu passed his yes around the crowd and the streets, trying to find Kise.

"Hey, little kid, where is the blonde who paid you to come after me?" he kneeled

"Blonde? What are you talking about Kasamatsucchi~ I'm Kise, you know!" he smiled brightly "I wanted to meet a friend, that's why I came here!"

"Don't play dumb, kid, I'm asking who paid you to-" before Kaijou's captain could finish the sentence, a teary blonde boy said:

"Don't you remember me anymore, Kasamatsucchi?" his eyes trembled with tears almost falling down

"W-wait! Don't cry!" he got desperate "I-I don't understand… Who are you?"

"Waaaaaaa~" Kise cried loudly "Kasamatsucchi don't remember me anymore! Waaaaa~"

Some people started to gather near Kasamatsu and the blonde kid, whispering, reproving the teen boy which was trying to calm down the little child. Momoi then, came and saved the day, grabbing Kise's hand she pulled him along with her and whispered nervously to Kasamatsu:

"Come with me, I'll explain everything!"

"E-eh?"

And the girl dragged the young captain pulling him by his collar. They stopped at a café, near there, where there weren't many people around so she could talk properly.

After some time…

"What did you just say?" Kasamatsu spilled the juice he was drinking.

"Exactly what it meant." The pink haired girl said with a serious voice, cleaning her now wet face with a handkerchief.

"But-" Kaijou's captain looked at little Kise once more.

The blond child was eating a big ice cream ball, happily, sited on his older friend's side.

"Moreover, he is not the only one…" Momoii looked to Kuroko, which was also eating an ice cream quietly.

"AHH!" Kasamatsu jumped from his seat "S-since when this blue haired kid is-" he got sacred

"Ah, you noticed his presence only now?" the girl sighed "He is with us since the beginning, right, Tetsu-kun?" she ruffled the boy's hair

"Yes." He responded with his blank, chubby face.

"S-so cute" Momoi thought and blushed

Kasamatsu watched as the ace of his team was eating ice cream and acted as a child (not that was much different from his normal days).

"I'm so happy~" Kise gave his clear and pure smile "Everyone had met their friends, only I couldn't meet anyone, but then Kasamatsucchi appeared! I'm so happy~! -ssu" the little blonde rubbed his head against Kasamatsu's arm.

"gah-" his captain get some centimeters away from him, thinking "He can be smaller but his mentality seem almost the same… This damn Kise giving me more and more problems to take care of…" the boy sighed, trying to calm his own self down.

.

.

.

**At Akashi's house**

"So, that page show the design of that cursed coin… And it seems to be from an old book…" Kagami thought with his hand on his chin

The page from the old book had a draw, and the draw was the coin, the cursed coin exactly how they remembered. The same details, carvings…

"Yes. I'm worried about it… I mean… Which book is this from? And why it was torn apart from the book?" Tatsuya frowned.

"Anyway, let's try to contact that Sorcerer…"the redhead picked his cellphone

"Yes."

Kagami called the number saved in his cellphone as "Sorcerer guy" and waited for the man to answer on the other side of the line. It brought him back memories about the time when the GoM were adults, and Akashi always solved the things with his mysterious calls. He looked to the red haired boy sleeping on the couch. That boy couldn't solve any problem anymore, he was not the Akashi Seijuurou. Now he was an ordinary child that couldn't even help himself. Kagami sighed while waiting. All this kid stuff was giving him a big headache.

.

.

.

**Back to Momoi's party**

"Now… What do you plan to do?" Kasamatsu looked to Momoi "Kise can't stay like this forever… He is an important member of our team…"

"Yay!" Kise raised his arms from happiness "Kasamatsucchi said I was important!~ssu" again, he rubbed his head against his captain's arms

"…Guh…" Kaijou's captain felt disgust, although Kise was a kid, he just couldn't put up with that love the blonde seemed to demonstrate.

"Ow" the pink haired girl blurted out "So cute~" she smiled

"We need to get rid of this curse thing as soon as possible!"

"Well, since you know this, let's head back to where the others are… we may be able to discuss calmly there, and I'm starting to fell worried about the kid's wellbeing since Kagami is with them…" Momoi said with a bothered expression

"O-ok then…"

Kasamatsu wasn't sure if he wanted to get more involved into the problem, but he couldn't negate the girl's invitation. Soon or later the problem would affect him, if Kise didn't turn back fast. As the captain, he should take care of his teammate, and as a friend he couldn't just let the blonde alone.

He followed Momoi as she headed back home.

.

.

.

**Akashi's House…**

"That's bad…" Kagami frowned, disking some numbers on his cellphone "That damn Sorcerer isn't answering the call…"

"Don't say that… Well, it's logical that if he is really concentrated on studying the curse, he must not have much time to waste answering cellphone calls, right?" Himuro tried to find a logical explication.

"Even so…"

The two teens stopped talking when some steps drew closer. It was little Murasakibara, rubbing his eyes, still sleepy.

"I'm hungry…" the purple haired said

"Oh… I'll provide something right now, can you wait a bit?" Himuro smiled softly and the boy nodded.

Himuro went to the kitchen with the purple haired, and left Kagami alone with the other two boys. Kagami sighed and watched the two boys sleeping on the couch. Then he heard the door bell ringing.

Promptly, he answered the door, it was Momoi, the little kids and…

"One more?" Kagami sweat dropped

"Yes…" Momoi sighed "He came to help us too…"

"I see…"

Kasamatsu entered the house with a disgusted expression. Kise didn't let him go, he grabbed his captain leg and glued like glue.

"… I feel sorry for you…" Kagami patted Kasamatsu's shoulder he could empathize with the other teen.

"Thank you…"

"Ki-chan, why don't you play with Tetsu-kun?" Momoi kneeled and smiled to the little blonde

"With Kurokocchi?!" a shine of anxiousness illuminated his face

"Yes. I'm sure Tetsu-kun will be happy playing…" she looked to the boy and he smiled

"Let's play!~" Kise let go the leg of his captain and ran on the house along with the teal haired boy.

Whilst the children were playing, the teens started their conversation.

"Himuro came here to help, he is taking care of Murasakibara now… I've tried to contact that sorcerer, but he isn't answering my calls, besides, Himuro found this on a library he visited to search for the curse thing… " Kagami explained as fast as he could.

"Ow!" Momoi got surprised "But this coin is…"

"Yes…" the red haired responded, frowning

"What did Kise do this time?"Kasamatsu sighed.

"Well… Actually the first time they were cursed was really his fault… And the second… Yeah, the second time was his fault too" she sighed "And we're still trying to find out why the curse wasn't dispelled this time…"

"I'm lost now… Have you just said that they were cursed two times? " Kasamatsu was flabbergasted.

"Yes… The first time was fine because only their bodies changed… But the curse is worse this time… Their mentalities are those of a child" Kagami said worried.

"Yeah, I've noticed…" Kaijou's captain nodded.

"But now, we need to reunite and discuss what we've found about the curse… Let's try to call Midorima-kun friends and Imayoshi-kun who is with Dai-chan…" the pink haired organized the meeting.

Himuro came back to the living room at that moment, along with the little purple haired, which seemed very satisfied eating marshmallows. Himuro greeted the newcomers, and then Kuroko popped out from nowhere.

"Ah~ Tetsu-kun!" Momoi blushed looking at the blue-haired boy.

"Kise-kun didn't find me yet… He must be looking all over the house…" Kuroko smiled happily.

"Kuro-chin~ Let's play~" Murasakibara approached the little shadow player.

Momoi was mesmerized looking at her lovely Kuroko, but when Murasakibara approached she became confused by something:

"Eh? Mukkun… Were you always this small?" she stared at the purple haired.

She concentrated, furrowing her brows, thinking about that strange sight.

"I thought Mukkun was the tallest amongst them … But it seems he's at the same height as Kuroko…" She thought concerned.

Then, her flow of thinks was interrupted by someone's loud voice:

"Gwaaaaaaa!"

It was Kagami, he had put his hand on his hair, messing them as he looked at the couch. Yes, the couch was now empty, however it was supposedly to have two boys sleeping on…

"What?" Kasamatsu was shocked

"That Midorima and Akashi disappeared! They should be sleeping on the couch!" Kagami got desperate

"Calm down, Taiga…" Himuro touched his brother's shoulder "They must be playing somewhere on this house… Let's look for them."

"Let's split in groups and search, someone has to stay here and take care of those two…" Momoi looked to the two innocent children playing on the ground.

"I'll stay here and take care of them" Himuro said serious.

"Then, I'll go to this side, and you two boys go there." The pink haired girl pointed the directions and they started their hunt.

Momoi looked firstly on the rooms. She found Kise still searching Kuroko on one of the rooms and sent him immediately to the living room, where someone could watch him.

She continued to search, but didn't find any of the other two boys. Momoi got more worried, almost praying for the safety of the children. She always complained about Aomine, saying that he gave her a lot of headaches for missing the practices and not telling her where he was, but she knew he would never get lost, at least… Right now, they were just children, and as children, everything could happen to them, getting lost, getting kidnapped…

She ran to other rooms of the house, searched on the backyard, on the laundry room, everywhere. She was panting after running all over half of that big house, now there was just one place she hadn't tried yet…

"Kitchen!" she ran determined, and then…

On the Kitchen's ground, there was a small green haired boy, with the table's cloth, cutting it with a pair of dangerous and sharp red scissors.

"Midorima-kun!" she kneeled, relieved for finding the boy. "What are you doing?"

"…" The little bespectacled boy looked innocently at Momoi "Oha-asa has said my lucky item was a table cloth today…"

"Oh…" she sighed "Don't use such dangerous things! And where did you find it anyways?!" she took the scissor away from little Midorima.

"Akashi said that he would lend me his scissors if I didn't tell you that he went outside…"

"Ah." Momoi answered automatically, without understanding Midorima's words. "Wait, he did what?!"

"He went outside… He said staying here was boring and he wanted to have an adventure…"

Momoi froze. On the other second, she almost flew to the living room, with a pale face, shouting:

"This is bad!"

"Huh?"

Everyone was reunited on the living room (including Kasamatsu and Kagami) and they looked at the desperate pink haired teenagers, astounded.

"**Akashi ran away from home**!" she said out loud, and on the next moment, the other teenagers on that living room frozen.

No way! Akashi left home?! But he's only a child! The world is a whole dangerous universe for little children! What will they do?! Just where did he go?!

-X-

Yo! Hello! Here one more chapter! Sorry for the delay, again.

I'm not abandoning the fic, I'll write it, ok? Be patient please! I've been very very busy lately. (so all my brain functions are tilting), but I can't promise I'll post a chapter per week!


	5. Chapter 5

Heloo there, again! It's me! Consider this chapter as a present!

A happy New year to you all! Thank you all the readers and followers you really do make me happy! Thanks to **Aibeloved**, **Wolf-M**, **Guest**, **D-for-Duchess** and **SatsukiMomoiFans** reviews! You inspire me very much!

Thanks very much for your support!

-X-

**Chapter 05:** The (little) King's adventure

The teenagers were pale. The very ex captain of Teiko and now Rakuzan's captain had become completely childish, and what's worse, he had just left home, alone. They searched around the house and in every possible place the tiny boy could hide himself, but no one found him.

Kagami didn't know if he should laugh or cry, or if he should do both. He never liked Akashi at all, but he pitied every member of GoM for turning into children (and for being cursed twice). The captain that could deal with anything in the world was now causing the most troublesome situation. Again, it was pitiful.

"Let's call Imayoshi-kun and everyone who can help finding Akashi-kun!"Momoi said, already making a phone call.

"Not that we can call anyone, you know, only those who know about the curse can help…" Kagami sweated nervous

"Let's call the sorcerer, then!" Kasamatsu said determinate "You've said he knows about Kise and the others, right?"

"But if he doesn't answer…" Kagami responded worriedly

"Let's try!" Kasamatsu said in an assuring tone

And so they tried to call the sorcerer again whilst Momoi was already talking to Imayoshi on her cellphone, asking him to search for Akashi on the streets.

.

.

.

**Meanwhile, on the streets,**

**Not far from Akashi's house…**

The little red haired boy was now walking on the streets, looking at the people around him. Some women smiled to him and were saying that he was cute. But even when he was a child, Akashi had his sharp eyes, analyzing people.

He looked above to the red light of the semaphore near the zebra cross, people stopped walking on the other side of the street, but he smiled as he saw the red color.

"Red is the color of the King" he smiled satisfied and started walking through the zebra cross.

The people around got desperate, a little boy was walking alone on the middle of the traffic, and a lot of cars were coming, the boy looked instantaneously to the cars which were coming.

It was so fast, when he saw the flashlight of a car right in front of his mismatched eyes. Everyone watching the scene couldn't move, their muscles were paralyzed by the shock of that scenario. They could already foresee that child being smashed at the sunset light.

"KYAAAAAAAAAH!" a woman screamed out loud, covering her eyes to not watch the disaster.

The sound of the car's tire rubbing the asphalt echoed through the street, and the surprise was still on people's eyes.

"Ah-" a voice suspired in relief.

Akashi who was walking on the street when the signal was red almost got crashed by a car, but then, a big tanned man came and took him on arms, rolling on the street, and right now the mas was sighing sitting on the sidewalk. He was using a school uniform; most of people recognized the school he was from.

"H-hey boy, " the tanned man, Eikichi Nebuya put his hand on his chest, his heart was almost pulling out from his body "Don't do that again… No, seriously, don't ever do that, you almost made me have a heart attack!"

"But red is the Emperor's color" little Akashi said "You know that I like red, Nebuya"

"Eh?" the tanned man looked confused at the boy. He knew that that child was very similar to someone he knew, but…

"Man… " other male voice called "You got me! I thought you would really die! Hahahahahaha" Kotarou put his hand on Nebuya's shoulder, trembling a bit nervous.

Reo was accompanying Kotarou and sighed when he saw that Nebuya was fine.

"Geez! I can say I'm happy, but… Whose child is this?" he pointed to Akashi.

"…"the little red haired boy narrowed his heterochromatic eyes.

"Guh!" Reo felt a chill run down his spine "Doesn't this boy looks like someone we know…?"

"Hahahaha" Kotarou lifted Akashi by his ribs and smiled at the boy "That's true! It's like a mini version of Akashi!"

"…" the boy's mismatched eyes got darken

"Don't say that! Two Akashis in the world… Scary!" Nebuya trembled

"Kotarou…" the red haired boy looked down on the teenagers which was holding him high

"Hm?"

"Put me down." The boy said with a dead glare on his face.

"A-ah…" Kotarou felt a chill.

"Man, that's really scary!" Nebuya studied he boy's face "Not only he is similar to _him_, but also talks like Akashi…"

"Put me down." The boy's face darkened

"Wait a moment." Reo noticed something important and an expression of fear mixed with surprised crossed his face "If you think about it… How does this boy know your name, Kotarou?"

"E-eh… Reo-nee…" Kotarou looked to the boy "…" he started to sweat "Now that you mention it… I haven't said my name…"

"Neither do I…" Nebuya gulped "And he also knows my name…"

The three uncrowned kings stared at Akashi whose face could not be seen, because it was all dark and an eerie aura started to leak from his body.

.

.

.

**On Akashi's house,**

Momoi opened the door, expecting to see someone bringing Akashi, but unfortunately, it was only Imayoshi along with Sakurai and Aomine.

"Ah…" the pink haired suspired in deception "It is only Dai-chan…" she ruffled the boy's hair and he smiled.

"Hum… Does he also look smaller or is it only my mind?" the girl stared at the little Aomine.

"So, when was the last time you saw him?" Imayoshi asked Momoi, interrupting her thoughts

"Ah… Kagami has said Akashi-kun was sleeping on the couch while he was talking to Himuro, then suddenly Akashi-kun was not on the couch anymore, after that, when we searched we couldn't find him, and Midorima-kun has said Akashi went on an adventure outside home…"

"I see…" Imayoshi put his hand on his chin

"I-I'm sorry, if I was here to help looking after the boys…" Sakurai apologized in his crying tone again

"Man" Kagami sighed "That Akashi helped a lot back then when they were adults, but now he is the one causing troubles… Even Kise is quiet!" he looked at the blonde boy

"Yay!" the little blonde raised his hands happily because he was praised by Kagami. "Kise is a good boy!-ssu"

Midorima pulled Momoi's skirt softly and made a worried expression.

"Will Akashi come back?-nanodayo"

"Ah-" The pink haired couldn't answer the little boy who had a cute and sad expression.

"I still want to play with Akachin!"Murasakibara wailed and rolled on the ground like a child (and actually he was one).

"Calm down you two" Momoi kneeled "You know Akashi-kun will be fine, he just… Needed to take a breath outside, but he will be back on time… " she forced a smile.

All the teenagers on the room pitied the boys who were worried by their friend with their big childish eyes almost tearing down.

The doorbell rang again, Momoi rushed to answer the door, and when she opened it, her mouth opened in astonishment. When the other teenagers saw the people on the doorstep they also were amazed, and sweated.

It was Rakuzan's three uncrowned kings and someone else…

"We've reached our destination" little Akashi said "You can put me down now, Eikichi…"

The situation was: Kotarou was forcing a smile, very nervous; Reo was almost crying in desperation and Nebuya had dark eyes and drops of sweat rolling down his face, because the very Captain of Rakuzan Akashi, in his childhood form, was now sitting on his shoulders and ordering him around as if it was some kind of play.

"Akashi-kun!" Momoi's eyes glimmered and she almost cried "It's so good that you're fine!"

"Of course I'm fine, I came with my chivalry…"he smiled victorious.

"Akashi is cool!" a shine burnt inside Kise's eyes "He has a chivalry!"

"Ah-" Momoi sighed

"By the way…" Reo took little Akashi from Eikichi "What's the meaning of this?!" he spoke hysterically "Just what did you do to Akashi?!"

"Hey, we-" Kagami tried to calm down the other teen, but he was interrupted by Reo's burst of nervousness

"Put me down…" the little red haired said, but was ignored

"First we encounter him older than he is, but at that time we decided that was better if we didn't know what was happening, and now… HE IS A CHILD! HOW IN THE HELL DID HE TURN LIKE THIS?! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO ACCOMPLISH? ARE YOU TRYING TO RUIN RAKUZAN? TURNING OUR CAPTAIN INTO A CHILD?!" after his explosion, Mibuchi painted, taking a long breathe.

"…" The little Akashi had dark eyes.

"Ah-"

Everyone was startled at Mibuchi's scene, but suddenly they felt that eerie feeling, that chill running don their spines, and they knew well, no matter if he's a teen, adult or a child, he can give the same feeling when he don't like something.

Reo slowly put Akashi on the ground, the boy was emanating a dark aura, furious for being ignored twice.

"More people found out about the curse then…" Kasamatsu slapped his own forehead.

"C-curse…?" Reo sweated.

"H-hey… Why does this house have a lot of children?" Kotarou pointed his finger to the six children who were now happily reunited on the center of the room, playing along with Akashi.

"Don't tell me…" Nebuya's jaw dropped.

Himuro, Momoi, Kagami and Kasamatsu exchanged looks, as if asking each other who would explain all to the newcomers.

.

.

.

"So, that's how it is…" Imayoshi finished his long detailed explanation to Rakuzan's colleagues.

"But…" Reo sweated "How could this…" he looked at Akashi which was playing and smiling with the other five children "I-it's too much for my maiden heart!" he covered his eyes and ran to a corner of the room

"Reo-nee! Don't cry! Be strong!" Kotarou ran after Mibuchi.

"But… There's a way to turn them back, right?" Nebuya asked worriedly

"That's what we're searching now… However, as you can see…" Imayoshi sighed heavily

"Y-yeah… I see…"

"But, the sorcerer promised to help and he is doing something now…" Himuro said trying to alleviate the air of preoccupation.

Because Nebuya was still lost on the situation, and Reo would cry every time he looked at the happy playful Akashi, having fun with the other children.

"Gah! We will find a way alone!" Kagami howled "I just can't keep waiting!" Kagami stood up impatiently and headed to the door.

"Wait!" Momoi took Kuroko on her arms and ran after the hot headed teen, putting Kuroko in front of Kagami.

"Don't you want to play with us anymore, Kagami-kun?" the teal haired boy looked forlornly at Kagami. "Did we do something bad? Don't you like us?"

"…" Kagami was at loss for words by seeing that chubby face looking with puppy eyes at him "T-that's not it, d-don't cry, please"

"Kagamicchi is so cruel, he is abandoning us!" Kise whined

"I knew he was no good" Akashi looked in disapproval

"I knew a guy with two brows couldn't be good…" Aomine said irritated

"He is a giant, after all!"Murasakibara completed with despise.

"I don't want to listen it from you!" Kagami growled angrily.

"Eh?"Momoi held Kuroko with one of her arms, and took her cell phone with the other.

"Kuroko seem lighter than before… And he face is chubbier also…" she thought to herself when she took a closer look to the teal haired boy.

Her cellphone ring cut her thoughts and she answered the call.

"It's Hikaru-san!" she said while listening to the other side of the line.

[It's you, girl?!] -he said in a tired tone

"Y-yes! Have you found anything yet, Hikaru-san?!"

Every teenager watched concentrated the conversation between the girl and the man on the other side of the line, even the children were paying attention to Momoi now.

[I'm almost done, my friend helped… But that's not the problem; I didn't call you for that…]

"What? What more have you found? There's a way to dispel the curse, right?!"

[Where are you now?]

"We're all in Akashi's house… But, why?"

[I'm going there right now, I don't' have much time to explain, but don't let anyone get out here, we need to solve this as soon as possible or else…]

"…Or else what?" Momoi felt a pinch on her heart

[Do you remember that I've said the curse was worse this time?]

"Yes, and it is really worse, they became children even in their actions…"

[My friend and I discovered something terrible… ]

"What?" her voice trembled, she didn't want to listen to bad news now.

[The curse not only will turn them into child, but they won't stop regressing while they're cursed, that means…]

"…" Momoi gulped

[If they continue with the curse for some more time, they will- ]

Before the sorcerer could finish his sentence, a sound echoed through the room the teenagers where in. A disturbing sound that made Momoi drop her cellphone, then she turned back to see whose it was from.

"A baby… Crying…?" Kagami was perplexed

And not only him, but all the others were confused. Momoi walked slowly to the place where the children were playing, and Midorima was sat beside some clothes. Some clothes that were leaned on the ground, and among them, a baby crying. Those tiny clothes were from…

"Onee-chan," the green haired boy pulled Momoi's shirt softly "Akashi tuned into a baby… What do we do? He can't play like this" the boy said innocently.

The pink haired girl was thrilled and felt on her knees, fearing that situation.

"I understand what Hikaru-san wanted to say now…" she thought, taking the baby on her arms and standing up, turning to look at the faces of the other teenagers, with a scared expression "At this rate…"

"_**Everyone will disappear… **_**"**

And with those thoughts on her mind, she felt on desperation, just as the other teenagers when they noticed what was happening.

Will the generation of Miracle meet their end like this?! Can't they get free from this horrible curse?! What will happen? Hadn't Hikaru found a cure yet?!

Ta-dan! What will happen now? The most fearful situation fall above the GoM! Will they vanish from the world?!

The next chapter will be published only on the next year!

I hope you liked it!

Thanks for your support until now, I'm almost finishing the fic! Just one more chapter to go!

We'll meet again on next year!

I wish a happy new year for you all!


End file.
